A hunters bloom
by GoldenShadow401
Summary: Ok, so while doing a raid with my friends this joke between us came up that two of the guardians are in love so I decided to write a fic about them. It is rated M for SMUT, and this is my first time writing smut so don't judge but friendly criticism is welcomed!


**Ok, so, after gaming with my friends and doing a raid inspiration hit me and I had to write this. First time writing gay fic and smut so no judging and enjoy!**

All six guardians stood on the platform, firing every bullet they had to take down Calus's shield. It had been a long raid, and they were ready to just beat the boss and return to the city.

Ryuu, A human hunter who believes himself to be the best, shot his last rocket and watched as the husk version of emperor Calus was destroyed. The guardians cheered, running to the center of the room to get their rewards. Ryuu noticed Apoco once more, wanting to see what the hunter looked like without his helmet, to admire his handsome features. It was all he could think of since meeting him at the beginning of this raid, and he was sure that he would go mad if he didn't catch a look.

He finally got his chance at the tower, and he was honestly not disappointed. He had the typical light blue skin that most awoken seemed to have, but he somehow made is look breathtaking. His jaw was hard, angular, his hair soft looking as the wind blew it away from his face. Ryuu could feel a tightening in his pants as he looked at apoco and he knew that only one thing could fix it.

Seemingly reading his mind, apoco looked to him at that moment, and Ryuu could see the lust in his eyes.

An hour later, the two found themselves interlocked in a passionate embrace in Ryuu's bedroom, each of them battling for dominance with their lips. In the end apoco won, Ryuu submitting himself to the taller guardian. The two stumbled onto the bed, pulling at eachothers clothes.

Apoco attacked Ryuu's neck with rough kisses when both of their shirts were off, biting down on the skin exposed to him so as to leave marks of their night together. Their pants and underwear soon followed, and nothing was left between them.

Ryuu reached out and stroked apoco's length, wrapping his fingers around it and slowly pumping his hands, receiving a moan from the larger guardian. He flipped them over then sat on his knees, becoming eye level with apoco's erect dick. He kissed the tip, running his tongue along the slit before putting the head into his mouth, going lower and lower until it hit the back of his throat.

Apoco grabbed onto Ryuu's head as he gave him a blowjob, moaning loudly as he thrust into the others mouth. However, this was not the main even of the night so the larger hunter took control once more and got on top of Ryuu, spreading his legs. They got to prepping, Apoco scissoring Ryuu's tight hole as Ryuu smeared the lube on the others shaft. When both seemed prepared, Apoco positioned himself and slowly thrust into the smaller ones ass, taking his time so that Ryuu could get used to the intrusion.

As time went on Apoco's thrusts became faster and more erratic until he was pounding into Ryuu, the both of them screaming out in pleasure. Ryuu's G-spot was soon found, and he came almost instantly. Apoco roughly grabbed onto Ryuu's hips as he felt a tightening in his balls, thrusting with all he had until his orgasm hits him. He pulls out slowly and falls onto the bed, trying to catch his breathe and calm his racing heartbeat.

Ryuu looks to him as they come down from the high of their orgasms, deciding that he was going to keep this guardian for himself. He snuggled up to apoco, lying his head on his chest. They both fell asleep peacefully, satisfied.

 **1 Year later**

Ryuu let out a sigh as he dropped his hand cannon onto the table, apoco following close behind with his scout rifle.

"That was some iron banner huh?"

Apoco laughed as Ryuu said this, knowing that he couldn't be more right.

"Don't even get me started, I mean Lord Saladin doesn't even give us good gear for busting our asses in there!"

Ryuu came up behind apoco and wrapped his arms around the larger hunter, placing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Well, maybe you could bust my ass instead?"

Apoco turned around quickly, picking Ryuu up and wrapping the others leg around his waist so he was carrying the tiny guardian.

"You read my mind"

 **Ok so this was my first time writing smut and I hope that it was ok, but I hope you guys enjoyed and leave a review! If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I apologize!**


End file.
